Whole New Song and Dance
by yiyjfgyty
Summary: Zane never managed to shock Atticus, even after all the time they spent together. So, what happens when he stumbles upon his blue-haired boyfriend doing something completely out of the ordinary? ZanexAtticus. Fluffy. R&R?


Same Old Song and Dance

(( A/N: Just wanted to thank Prsctrtails for helping me out with this- It probably would have never gotten done without you, bro! ))

Whole New Song and Dance

A fanfiction by: Mr.Trite

With a small, happy sigh, Atticus Rhodes just about nearly dropped his books on the floor as he approached the door leading to his room. If there was one thing the brunette-haired teen hated more than anything else, it was class. There was no need to be specific- almost _any_ class fit under that statement. And coming back from those 45-minutes sessions from Hell was pure bliss, simple as that. He grinned. Well, there was more than one reason for his enjoyment at home- After all, the more time he was able to get away from his books, the more time he got to spend with the one and only Zane Truesdale.

_Zane…_ Just a mere mention of the older boy's name had Atticus with his head in the clouds. His hand on the door knob, the singing duelist rolled his head back and let out a sigh that could only be described at happy. His eyes shut, showing his peace. Zane, Zane, Zane. He could say the name over and over again. He slowly turned the knob and opened the door a crack, knowing he'd be greeted by the only person he cared to see at that moment. "Hey Zane, what's u—"

"_And I need you tonight, I need you right now…"_ Instantly, Atticus shut the door, his heart pounding. Did…Did he just hear what he thought he did? Letting go of the knob, Atticus slid against the door, his ear pressed against it as he did so. He _had _to have been hearing things. There was simply no way that Zane would have been…

"_I know deep within my heart, it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right. I really need you tonight..._" A slow, slick smile stretched across Atticus' face. As hard as it was to believe, it was true. Zane Truesdale...was _singing_.

Opening the door a crack, the surfer couldn't help but smirk as he watched his blue-haired lover. It looked as if he was cleaning, carrying books and things from his bed and placing them in their respective draws. Something that wasn't rare for Zane, but Atticus guess if you threw in Zane _singing_- God, he simply couldn't get over it- which the shock of him being a total slob, some third-world country would have blown up or something like that.

"_I figured out what to say to you. But sometimes the words they, they come out so wrong, always they do…"_ The more Atticus listened, the smile on his face indescribable, the more he came to yet another fantastic surprise. Zane was actually pretty good.

A delightful smirk plastered on his face, Atticus continued to watch as the man of his dreams put his tings away, his back to him. The pop-star in him couldn't help it- Atticus softly began to hum along to a song he knew all-too-well.

His eyes shut, Atticus nearly lost himself in his own mind, the thought that his lover was just a few feet away the only thing keeping him hooked to reality. _"And I know in time that you will understand that what we have is so right this time." _He couldn't take it anymore. Slowly rising to his feet, Atticus found himself able to push the door open, standing in the threshold of his bedroom.

Zane wasn't wearing headphones. For that mater, no music was playing in the background, either. He could have fooled Atticus. Taking a soft step closer, Atticus couldn't help but wonder just how many times his boyfriend had listening to that song today. Well aware that he would alert Zane with one false movement, Atticus took simple, cautious steps until he was standing directly behind his boyfriend, whom was still singing, supposedly not a care in a world. A smirk came onto Atticus' face. Slowly, he raised his hands away from his hips.

"_And I need you tonight, I need you right now. I know deep within my heart,  
it doesn't matter if it's wrong or right_." The brunette had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. Slowly, as to not startle Zane _too_ bad, Atticus' hands soon found their way over his lover's dark blue eyes, pausing the softly-sung music with a startled gasp. Atticus could visibly see the ultramarine hairs on the back of Zane's neck stand up. Atticus leaned close to the older boy's ear so that they were barely an inch apart and smirked.

"Come on, Zane…Backstreet Boys?" Despite the anger that Atticus was sure his boyfriend was trying to give, it was hard to ignore the smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Hey," Zane started, a laugh clearly present in his voice, "It was your iPod that did it to me. I just so happened to find your Madonna collection, too. Sixty songs? Impressive." Atticus couldn't help it- He blushed.

"She's pretty hot, for an old lady." Atticus reasoned, slinging an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder. Zane rolled his eyes. "Plus, who doesn't like her stuff? Not like I prance around singing to her stuff why cleaning my room, of course..." The blush that had once graced Atticus' face was now present on Zane's. He let out a little cough, attempting to hide it.

"I was not _prancing_, Atticus." Zane corrected, the twitch of a smile obvious to Atticus- They came onto the young man's face a lot more frequently than others thought they did. When one was around Zane long enough, they'd catch the small half-smiles so often it wouldn't even be considered abnormal anymore. "I was simply…moving about." Atticus scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Right. Moving about…AKA, prancing." When Zane sighed, Atticus grinned, his hands resting lightly on Zane's shoulders. "Anyway, should I leave you to your pra—Err, 'moving about'? I'm sure Jaden could use me for something…I know you don't like being bugged while you're cleaning." Zane shook his head.

"No." the bluenette said. "I know you hate being bored even more than cleaning. So…You gotta stay and watch." Atty rolled his eyes as Zane condemned him. He smirked.

"Well then, while I'm getting high off of Febreeze…You mind doing one little thing for your _darling_ Atty?" Zane, who had managed to fight off the blush, nodded, rolling his eyes.

"Sure, what is it?" Atticus smirked and wrapped his arms loosely around Zane's neck, burying his head in between the space that connected the bluenette's shoulder and neck.

"Shut your eyes," he muttered into his fair skin, "and sing to me."


End file.
